cordafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryotaro Tsuchiura
Ryōtarō Tsuchiura ( 土浦 梁太郎 ''lit.Tsuchiura Ryōtarō) ''is a talented pianist, and one of the participants in Seiso Gakuen concours. He has a crush on Kahoko Hino, as he admits it in chapter 55 of the manga. He used to have a girlfriend in junior high school, but he broke up with her. He entered a concour in grade school because he saw Len Tsukimori enetered the year before him, but he lost to some untalented, older pianists, and never played piano in public ever since, until he argued with Tsukimori. He is also an excellent athlete, good at exact sciences and he cooks well. He goes to Seiso Gakuen, G.E. program class 2-5. Appearance Tsuchiura's body is very athletic, with a height of 181 cm, tough shoulders, and short green hair. With that kind of body, no one thought he is a pianist. Plot Summary Primo Passo 1st selection Tsuchiura is first shown in the anime when he catched Kahoko Hino from falling down the stairs. He helped Hino finish her task. one time, he argued with Len Tsukimori about G.E.'s students' view of music, and he visited the Minami Music Shop to play piano there. When he was playing, Hino came in and saw him playing. Tsuchiura, noticing Hino saw him, asked her to keep this as a secret. He came to watch the first selection. When Hino was stopped to play because her accompanist, Megumi Shōji, fled, Tsuchiura offered himself to be her accompanist, and re-played the song together. They, however, placed last. Songs played *"Fantaisie Improptu", Frederic Chopin *"Valse du Petit Chien", Frederic Chopin *"Tristesse (Etude op.10 no.3)", Frederic Chopin Selection stats *Theme: Opening *Chosen Song: "Tristesse (Etude op.10 no.3)", Frederic Chopin *Accompanying: Kahoko Hino (Replacing Megumi Shōji) *Place: 6th 2nd selection Tsuchiura officially entered the concours by a recommendation from Lili, and is forced to enter the training camp as well. Hino worried about him, since she is the one who made him enter the concours, but he responds calmly by saying "I haven't decided yet, anyway". He was a roommate of Tsukimori, who intimidates the G.E. students about not being able to fully play music, proved by Hino placing last. This angers Tsuchiura, who immidiately responded by chosing to enter. But, they still asked Hiroto Kanazawa, their music teacher to let them swap rooms the next morning anyway. That night, Hino gather at Tsuchiura's room, along with his hew roommates Kazuki Hihara and Keiichi Shimizu. Hihara and Tsuchiura got in a fight when they were deciding who sleeps on the sofa and the bed, while pulling the sofa pillow. The pillow ripped and made Hihara fell on top of Hino, much to Tsuchiura's shock. Hino went back to her room in embarassment, while back in Tsuchiura's room Hihara comments on how girls are different than guys (specifically saying girls smell good), which annoyed Tsuchiura but kept quiet about it. The next day, he and Tsukimori got in a fight once again after Tsukimori burnt their lunch, resulting in Tsuchiura cooking fried rice for lunch. Amazingly, Hihara said it was very good. During the camp, Hihara and Tsuchiura helped Hino together numerous times after the pillow incident. Songs played *"Fantaisie Improptu", Frederic Chopin Selection stats *Theme: Something to believe in *Chosen Song: "Fantasie-Improptu", Frederic Chopin *Place: 1st 3rd selection When Hino avoids Tsukimori after the orchestra club incident, Tsuchiura tried approaching her several times. Once she said she was fine, and Tsuchiura comments that she isn't open to him anymore. After Hino decided to quit violin, Tsuchiura talks with her personally about her violin matters. Hino responds angrily about how he is not related to this matter, and how she is different from him. He, along with Kazuki Hihara and Tsukimori were still worried about Hino backstage before showtime, which confuses Azuma Yunoki and Kei'ichi Shimizu, although only Yunoki expresses it. Selection stats *Theme: Something lost *Chosen song: "Revolutionary", Frederic Chopin *Place: 3rd 4th selection Selection stats *Theme: Setting free *Chosen Song: "La Campanella", Franz Liszt *Place: 4th (manga), 3rd (anime) Summer Encore Tsuchiura made a reservation on a piano that hes been played by many famous pianists, and invited Hino to come with him there. He plays the piano for her and the screen shows some beautiful constellations in the sky. Songs played *"Liebestraume No. 3" Franz Liszt (S. 541) Secondo Passo Selection stats *Theme: Songs played before *Chosen Song: "Fantasie-Improptu", Frederic Chopin *Place: 2nd Category:Concours Category:Pianoforte Category:Characters